1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card terminal apparatus, and, in particular, to a card terminal apparatus, into which a card is inserted, and which is applied to an electronic money system in which giving and receiving of money is performed by giving and receiving electronic information.
Recently, an electronic money system is being developed. In the electronic money system, an IC chip is embedded in an IC card, and money in a form of electronic information is stored therein. A terminal apparatus for writing information in and reading information from the IC chip of the IC card is set in each house and each store. A system, in which computers, for managing the respective card terminal apparatuses and the information of the IC cards, are connected with each other via a network, is used.
Generally speaking, such card terminal apparatuses can be classified into two kinds with respect to their positions when they are used. The card terminal apparatus of one type is a horizontal placement type one, in which the operation surface thereof lies horizontally, and the card terminal apparatus of the other type is a vertical placement type one, in which the operation surface thereof stands vertically. The card terminal apparatus of the horizontal placement type is placed on a table or the like and used. The card terminal apparatus of the vertical placement type is hanged on a wall or the like and used.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A shows a card terminal apparatus 10 of the horizontal placement type in the related art, and FIG. 1B shows a card terminal apparatus 20 of the vertical placement type in the related art.
The terminal apparatus 10 of the horizontal placement type is, in consideration of operational convenience, in a condition where it is placed on a table 40. An input key portion 12 and a liquid crystal display portion 13 are arranged on the operator side (X.sub.1 side), and an IC card insertion hole 14 is arranged at a portion near to the head (X.sub.2 side). An IC card 30 is inserted into the IC card insertion hole 14 from the top side in the position in which an operator can see an IC chip 31.
The terminal apparatus 20 of the vertical placement type is, in consideration of operational convenience, in a condition where it is hung on a wall 41. An IC card insertion hole 24 is arranged at a portion near to the bottom (Z.sub.2 side), a liquid crystal display portion 23 is arranged at the head side (Z.sub.1 side), and an input key portion 22 is arranged between the IC card insertion hole 24 and the liquid crystal display portion 23. The IC card 30 is inserted into the IC card insertion hole 24 from the front side in the position in which an operator can see the IC chip 31.
The card terminal apparatus 10 of the horizontal placement type is different from the card terminal apparatus 20 of the vertical placement type, and there are problems as described below.
When the card terminal apparatus 10 of the horizontal placement type is used in a vertical placement condition, it is difficult to operate the terminal apparatus 10 because, for example, the positions of the keys are reversed. Thus, it is impractical to use the card terminal apparatus 10 of the horizontal placement type in the vertical placement condition. Similarly, when the card terminal apparatus 20 of the vertical placement type is used in a horizontal placement condition, it is difficult to operate the terminal apparatus 10. Thus, it is impractical to use the card terminal apparatus 20 of the vertical placement type in the horizontal placement condition.
Therefore, when a manufacturer delivers card terminal apparatuses to a client, even when the number of the apparatuses to be delivered is realized, it is not possible to deliver the apparatuses when whether the apparatuses are of the horizontal placement type or of the vertical placement type is not realized. As a result, delivery and setting of the card terminal apparatuses may be delayed.
Further, when a client desires to change the type of the apparatuses between the horizontal placement type and the vertical placement type after ordering the apparatuses, the client must order additional apparatuses of the changed type. Thus, from an economical viewpoint, it is costly to change the setting type of the apparatuses.